


How to Care for RAY NARVAEZ JR.

by RyanTheTwit



Series: Some Assembly Required [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Manual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulations! You have bought your very own RAY NARVAEZ JR. Please follow the instructions below to ensure the best results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Care for RAY NARVAEZ JR.

**Author's Note:**

> It said on the RT wiki that Ray used to live in New York. I do not know Ray as well as Geoff, Gavin, or Michael. Ray's was shorter than the others. This is the last for the Lads.

Congratulations! You have bought your very own RAY NARVAEZ JR. Please follow the instructions below to ensure the best results.

 

** PACKAGING **

RAY NARVAEZ JR. will come in a strong cardboard box. It is air filtered, so there is no need to be concerned for the model. Please open the package as instructed (Will be on package) to ensure no damage be done to RAY NAVAREZ JR., you, or your personal belongings.

It is recommended you step away after opening the package. RAY NARVAEZ JR. is said to have a flair for dramatics.

 

 **AFTER OPENING**  

It is normal for RAY NARVAEZ JR. to be confused for a moment after opening. It is recommended to have a MICHAEL JONES or a GAVIN FREE model. LINDSAY JONES/TUGGEY, GEOFFREY RAMSEY, JACK PATILLO and RYAN HAYWOOD are also available options, but it is recommended to have the first two. Allow RAY NAVAREZ JR. to calm down before interacting.

If you do not have our other available models, have a game system set up.

 

 **SETTINGS**  

RAY NARVAEZ JR. will come in a default setting. All settings include a certain level of shyness. The default setting is in NEW YORK mode. NEW YORK mode will include:

  *       A distinct New York accent
  *       A pre-Rooster teeth personality



And

  *       A pre-Rooster teeth memory



 

Our options include

  *       Post-Rooster teeth personality/memory Mode
  *       Spanish* mode
  *       JOELAY** Mode beta
  *       RELATIONSHIP*** Mode beta



 

*RAY NARVAEZ JR. will only speak Spanish in this mode.

**A JOEL HEYMAN model is needed for JOELAY mode. Our JOEL HEYMAN model is not yet developed, and JOELAY mode is still in beta. Only a few models will have JOELAY mode on them.

***A TINA DAYTON model is needed for RELATIONSHIP mode. Our TINA DAYTON model is not yet developed, and RELATIONSHIP mode is still in beta. Only a few models will have RELATIONSHIP mode on them.

  

** INTERACTING **

After your RAY NARVAEZ JR. has calmed down, allow him to look around your home. Be kind when he asks questions, especially is this is your first time with one of our models. Please be as direct and polite as possible, but have a comfortable attitude. 

After RAY NARVAEZ JR. is used to his surroundings, allow him to become comfortable. Do not rush him, instead, slowly ease him in. If he becomes curious about the outside, please be careful. Do not force him to stay indoors.

 

** CARING **

RAY NARVAEZ JR. will need the basic necessities as a regular human being. To keep RAY NARVAEZ JR. pleased; it is recommended to have coffee, Internet, and video games at hand. When choosing meals for RAY NARVAEZ JR., make sure to talk with him to ensure he gets proper nutrition, but is happy with his options. Occasional Hispanic meals will keep him pleased.

RAY NARVAEZ JR. will bathe himself as well as brush teeth, floss, and anything else.

 

 **WARNING** : If you turn on Joelay or Relationship mode, and you do not have the correct models, RAY NARVAEZ JR. will be depressed.

 

** BEHAVIOR/PERSONALITY**

RAY NARVAEZ JR.’s behavior/personality will vary from owner to owner. Things that affect it are mode and owner. Our models will react to emotions and words.

 

NEW YORK mode

RAY NARVAEZ JR.will be careful and wary. He may also be shy, so be gentle with him at first. He will be awkward and overbearing for a few moments. Allow him freedom explore your home.

 

POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode

RAY NARVAEZ JR.will be more laid back and friendly. Although still a bit shy, he will eventually warm up to you. Please do not take insults personally. Allow him freedom to explore your home since POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode is much more curious.

 

SPANISH mode

SPANISH mode has four sub-settings. Spanish mode just simply translates everything to Spanish. The four sub-settings are NEW YORK, POST-ROOSTER TEETH, JOELAY, and RELATIONSHIP mode. Please to not take insults personally. Allow him freedom to explore your home.

 

JOELAY beta mode

JOELAY beta mode is exactly like POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode. Our not yet developed JOEL HEYMAN model will be somewhat protective of RAY NARVAEZ JR. Do not offend them. Please do not take insults personally. Allow them freedom to explore.

 

RELATIONSHIP beta mode

RELATIONSHIP beta mode is exactly like POST-ROOSTER TEETH mode, but RAY NARVAEZ JR. will be somewhat protective of not yet developed TINA DAYTON model. Do not offend them. Please to not take insults personally. Allow them freedom to explore your home.

  

If you are a good person overall (i.e. friendly, joking, caring, etc.) then RAY NARVAEZ JR.will react positively. But if you are abusive (i.e. verbal abuse, physical abuse, neglect, etc.) then RAY NARVAEZ JR.will act negatively.

 

Do not force RAY NARVAEZ JR. into a relationship with another model that is not programed. Do not force RAY NARVAEZ JR. into a relationship with RAY NARVAEZ JR. Do not attempt to initiate a relationship with your RAY NARVAEZ JR. model.

 

It is not recommended to have multiple of the same model.

 

 

Extra clothes are not needed for our models. Our models will come with clothes, but feel free to pamper your model.

 

Our models were created to imitate a real human being. Please do not neglect them.

 

Thank you for purchasing our RAY NARVAEZ JR. model. If you have any questions please contact 1-800-ROOSTERTEETH* or visit out website at [www.roosterteethmodels.com*](http://www.roosterteethmodels.com*).

*Not actual line or website

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing a chapter for this where AH gets a package and it's one of the models. (Obviously if Michael Jones is the model, the real one isn't there.) Should I?


End file.
